


an agent teaching a captain

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [72]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Meme, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Steve finds everything peggy does hot, Tumblr Ask Fic, semi fake dating au, steve get your head in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve wakes up to a new future, Peggy is assigned as his liaison and that means accompanying her on missions. Today's mission involves a stakeout and the pair pretending to be a couple.Steve is an idiot.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	an agent teaching a captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is...something, alright. Just something. Steve get your head in the game.

_ Being somewhere you’re not supposed to be + “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?” _

“Come here.”

Steve’s arm threw around her shoulders and Peggy, just about, melted into the man’s side. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the constant need to be on alert. Still, she knew how to play the part, even if she wasn’t completely convinced this wasn’t all play. 

Steve’s nose brushed over her temple, sending a shiver down her side as a crowd of people rushed beside them. He pushed them up against the wall, both arms around her middle, rocking them side to side. They used the scaffolding to block out the worst of the downpour.

Playing every part of the lovebirds.

“What are you doing?” Peggy murmured, her lips barely moving as she brushed them along the underside of his jawline. She could feel him shivering, his body was warmly pressed into hers. The serum made him burn warmer than the average person.

“Saw some guys sneak into the boarded-up office around the corner,” he mused, turning them around by playing a dance so she could see over his shoulder. 

“5082? The one that’s marked with a spray-painted circle in the corner? It’s like they’re not even trying to hide anymore.” 

“Or trying too hard to hide in plain sight.”

“Trying too hard is not the word I’d use.”

Steve smirked into her hair as they pulled back. He used his fingertips to secure a loose lock behind her ear and bend down to just brush a kiss on the tip of her nose. She hated how her breath was taken away by the simple gesture. 

“What’s the plan?” He asked, making her raise her brow. “What? It’s your mission - I’m along for the ride here. Fury seems to think I still need a liaison.”

“You are only two months awake in the future,” Peggy replied in a calming, gentle tone, not wanting to push what is promising to be a building problem. “No better way to do things than hit the ground running. It’s obvious there’s something going on, we go back to HQ, we lose what little chance we have. The best bet is to follow them at a distance, play the  _ I’m lost tourist  _ card if we’re caught. How long has the building been under watch?”

“Romanoff says four months, it’s been under construction for a little over a year now but recently some stirred activity has brought it back to Shield’s radar. I don’t know much, the file didn’t say anything.”

“They never do. They believe it’s an underground lab, used in the Cold War. Shield was supposed to shut it all down but…” She shrugged, lips pressed in a thin line.

“Seems like they forgot a few. Convenient.”

Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around her side, pressing along so he could slyly hand her the gun under her coat. Her fingertips worked fast to undo the shield that was trapped under a too-large coat. Steve looked the part of a tourist, unprepared for this New York weather. He’s been getting better at spy training but he was still a soldier. 

Nothing wrong with a soldier.

“After you,  _ Miss Harper.” _

Peggy couldn’t resist the snort at the ridiculous undercover names some Shield Intern had pulled from a hat.

* * *

_ “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” _

By the time Peggy’s question had registered in his brain, Steve saw the rounded kick that smacked him dead in the chest. He fell back into the plywood and tumbled over himself, landing smack-dead in the middle of the dank, disgusting office.

_ Fuck that was hot. _

So was Peggy marching towards him, a scowl on her face. She jerked him up by the collar of his shirt as if he wasn’t 250 pounds of muscle.

“Answer me!”

Steve stammered over himself, eyes wide. “I was...I was…” He swallowed and tried to think. “Admiring you.”

He swore he could see her lips twitching as she threw him back down and straddled his chest so her thighs tightened around his shoulders.

_ “Listen here, Mister Rabbit,”  _ she growled, leaning down. Her eyes were everywhere but him. “Coast is clear. Thanks for the assist.”

She hopped off of him like nothing had happened and he laid there for a second, stunned. He’d seen under her skirt like she had planned that.

Fuck.

That was hot. 

The door had been inaccessible and any prying took time. The easiest way in was to create a distraction and break the wood with Steve’s more-than-abled body. Turns out those shows he did for war bonds really helped with his balance.

Clambering to his feet, Steve stumbled after Peggy as she looked around the empty office. Not a thing in sight for somethings that been in construction. No light. Just plain, boring walls. One entrance and exit. All windows were boarded up, so where the hell did they go?

“The vents,” Steve breathed, tipping his head slightly. He’d pulled his shield free and gripped it tightly. He had to still himself, take in his surroundings. He could barely hear ragged breathing. “There’s an entrance in those to the basement.”

“Sounds like Barton should’ve been here,” Peggy grumbled, looking up at the vents. They were higher than what a normal person could reach without assistance. The one they stared at was slightly askew. “Alright, hoist me up.”

“What is his obsession with vents anyway?” Steve asked, grabbing Peggy by the waist and holding her up to the vent. She clambered onto his shoulders, like a game of chicken.

“Safety. It’s his safe place, everyone’s gotta have one.”

“Sound like a true Brooklyn already,” Steve teased, missing the disgusted look Peggy threw his way. “You got one?”

Peggy didn’t answer, the vent barely missing his head did. It clattered loudly to the floor and she shrugged at his shocked look. “What? They already know we’re here. There are cameras. And it looks like you’re right, this vent goes all the way down. Ready for a slide, Captain?”

* * *

The last the agents ever expected was for a ball of Captain America to ever slide down, shield first to destroy whatever they worked on. By the way, Steve had rightened himself after tumbling down an impromptu slide to destroy Hydra’s new base, the computer was destroyed.

And the action had happened.

He felt the bullet hit the shield before it registered, his eyes were on defending Peggy but she was taking care of it herself.

It was the last agent that bothered him, cornered him. Steve rightfully smashed his foot into the guy’s chest and sent him flying against the wall.

With the room properly destroyed (even though Peggy reassured him that they could still get data off of the computers) and the last agent apprehended, and their clean-up crew on the way, Steve felt his body sag. He sat right against the wall, holding the shield between his legs.

Peggy stalked over to him and slowly knelt down, her hand reaching out to tilt his head up. “Are you alright, Steve?”

He gave her a loppy smile. “Course I am, with you.” The exhaustion showed clear on his face. “You wore me out with this…mission.”

“I think you did amazing, you’ve picked up on so much.” Somehow they were inches apart at this point. “Especially espionage as my date.”

“Maybe played that part too well.” His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he saw Peggy’s eyes follow. “If I kiss...kiss you right now…”

He didn’t even get to finish before Peggy’s lips found his. Steve sunk into the kiss and slumped against the wall, pulling her with him as they fell back to the floor.

The kiss might’ve lead to more if Shield didn’t decide right now was a good time to show up.


End file.
